Ficathon: Gone With the Wind and Back Again
by djeanne
Summary: It's the year 2050, and clairvoyant Jincy, aka "Mammy Jincy" is on her 3rd life. She wishes she could have used her gift to help Scarlett & Rhett when she was living her 1st life. Will she stop agonizing and find the peace in life 3 to finally move on?
1. Chapter 1

Remember Mammy Jincy, the fortune teller mentioned briefly in the first chapter of GWTW? She's front and center in this story. Obviously, I don't own GWTW, writing for fun only.

**2050 AD – Somewhere in space.**

Jincy looked at her crystal ball that she'd positioned in the center of her space ship, and for the umpteenth time, shook her head. She'd punched in the year 1873 and the zip code for Atlanta, Georgia on the ball's keypad, put her hands on the crystal, closed her eyes, and concentrated with all of her might on Scarlett and Rhett Butler. And what she saw and heard was Rhett telling Scarlett he was leaving, didn't give a damn, then walking up the stairs of their huge mansion. Then she saw Scarlett sitting at the bottom of the stairs, obviously upset, but raising her chin as if making some kind of resolution. Then, the picture hazed over, and that's all she had been able to see.

She sighed and floated away from the crystal. She'd never been able to see past that scene in the couple's life. She didn't know if they had been able to work things out, or if they spent the rest of their lives apart. The matchmaking side of Jincy was thoroughly disappointed. She liked to see couples who were meant for each other stay together.

This was Jincy's third life on earth (or in space, if you will). Her first one began in 1800, when she was born in New Orleans to a couple who practiced voodoo. They owned an underground business, selling potions and lending their magical powers to the poor souls who would come to them for help. "Give me something to make him love me!" a young woman would beg them, who desired a man who'd wanted nothing to do with her. And Jincy's mother would look into the eyes of the woman and say, "Well, I can do that, but you must be sure you want to be with this man who will take other lovers on the side." You see, Jincy's mother was a seer – clairvoyant. She knew what would happen in the future, and could often read minds. In a case like this one, she was wise to the fact that the man the woman wanted would be bad news for her, and would do nothing but make her life miserable. So she'd open her cupboard, pull out some vials filled with different colored powders, and begin mixing them together. "Here," she'd say, handing the potion to the young woman. "Take this once a night for 21 days, and you'll forget you ever loved him." The bewildered woman would pay for the potion and leave, and in 21 days, believe herself to be cured of loving the wretched man, and consider herself lucky.

Jincy's mother was pleased with herself that she was able to guide these souls to a better life, and didn't feel guilty that the potions she sold them had no real value, except for their powers of suggestion. After all, the advice she gave them was invaluable, something that they were not likely to receive from anyone else. Jincy's father did not possess the gift that her mother had, but he was a good businessman, and helped his wife grow her clientele with his natural charm and shrewdness.

Young Jincy was in awe of her mother for her special gift, and wanted to be just like her so she could help people like Mama did. But try as she might, she could not see into the future, nor read minds. "Don't worry, my child," Mama would say. "It'll come to you one day. You must be patient." But Jincy had little confidence that the gift would ever come to her.

Then in 1813, her mother died suddenly of scarlet fever, and her father, heartbroken over losing his beloved wife, stopped caring for himself, grew weak, and followed her in death not long after. With no other relatives to care for her, Jincy was taken in by a slave broker, who promised her food and a roof over her head. She was sold to a rich planter in Georgia, and traveled east to live on a plantation with about a hundred other slaves.

The work she was forced to do was grueling – picking cotton in the suffocating Georgia sun, baling hay until her back ached so badly she could no longer stand up straight. But, she could not escape, as the repercussions for runaway slaves was fierce, so she was resolute to do her time until the end of her days, then finally be free to join her mother and father in the promised land.

Thirty years later, Jincy was 43 years old. She had graduated from a field worker to a house worker, and thankfully, didn't have to slave in the scorching heat anymore. She'd been bought and sold two more times, and now was at a third plantation, owned by the prominent Charbonnet family. But she led a monotonous life, and the family she worked for kept to themselves, never wanting to become especially friendly with any of their slaves. Suffering from utter boredom, Jincy began daydreaming more and more, and she was reprimanded by her master and mistress frequently for slacking.

Then one day, the house was expecting a visitor. A Mr. John Wilkes, the master of Twelve Oaks plantation, came riding up to the main house while Jincy went out to fetch the children to come wash up for supper. In her daydreaming state, Jincy did not see Mr. Wilkes, and turned and walked right into the path he was riding on. Mr. Wilkes could not stop his horse in time, and the stallion grazed Jincy, knocking her down, causing her head to hit the ground with a loud thump, knocking her unconscious.

When she came to, she was surrounded by Mr. Wilkes, and her own master and mistress. "Foolish woman!" her mistress hissed. "How dare you run into Mr. Wilkes like that? Why don't you watch where you're going, Jincy!" Mr. Wilkes spoke quickly, "Please don't blame her, Mrs. Charbonnet. The fault was all mine. I couldn't get my horse to stop in time."

Jincy looked up at all of them and shook her head to clear the cobwebs that had formed in her mind. Then suddenly, it was all clear. She felt like she knew Mr. Wilkes, although she'd never met him before in her life. She knew he was a kind man, had a wife who was sickly, and several small children to care for. She even knew their names…Ashley, Honey, and India. He had a butler named Tom. She even knew that Mr. Wilkes was going to buy a new horse next week, and would build an addition to his plantation in a year. Jincy closed her eyes, and opened them again. Was this the Gift? Was this what her mother had, but she herself had suppressed for her whole life, only to have it come to her after hitting her head?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her master. "I may just have to put her back in the fields, John. Jincy's been nothing but trouble the last few months, and she's not pulling her weight inside the house anymore."

Mr. Wilkes, noticing the woman's face cringe at that news, and seeing something in her eyes that told him she was something more than just a field hand, spoke up. "What do you want for her, James? I need a woman to help my wife care for our children. I think Jincy may be just right."

So, Jincy went to live with the Wilkes, serving as the children's mammy. The family was kind to her, and her days with them were as happy as it was possible for a slave to be. The Wilkes were an odd sort for this part of rural Georgia, it was true, with all of their traveling to Europe, reading Shakespeare, studying art. But they made her feel as if she were almost a member of the family, and she felt lucky indeed to have been struck by John Wilkes' horse that day.

The Gift stayed with her, but she didn't dare let on that she had it, lest they think her some kind of a witch or unholy. She did, however, use the Gift in her everyday work, especially when caring for the children. She knew when they faced small dangers, and she was able to guide them away from it. She knew when they told little lies to get something they wanted, and she raised her eyebrows at them and seemed to see through their souls in such a way that they hung their little heads and guiltily confessed the truth. She even knew years later when the kind and gentle Mrs. Wilkes was at the end of her days, and tried to make her exit out of this world as easy as possible for her and her family.

Time went by quickly, and in 1861, she had a direct encounter with one Scarlett O'Hara. It was at a ball that the Wilkes' hosted, and she was sitting on the bottom of the stair landing, flanked by those wild Tarleton twins. Young Miss O'Hara was only 15 years old, but Jincy saw that for all of her youth, she was a sly piece, very clever and sure of herself, and had a way with the boys. She was pretty, charming, and knew how to flaunt her feminine wiles and drive the young men crazy. The other girls didn't especially care for her, as she had wandering eyes, and they often wandered over to other girls' beaux with lashes batting, and she would smile so that her dimples made an attractive appearance.

Jincy had been handing out lemonade to some of the guests, when one of the twins spotted her. "Mammy Jincy!" a twin called out to her (she didn't know which one, they looked so much alike). "Come tell us our fortunes!"

To amuse the Wilkes children over the years, Jincy had played a sort of game with them, where she'd hold one of their hands, and tell them what their future beheld. But that's all it was, a game, for the Wilkes' minds were too clouded, too blocked by dreamy thoughts for Jincy to really read them. She couldn't really use the Gift, so she'd make up stories about who they would marry, how many children they would have, where they would live, and so on. But they were amused by the game, and eventually, the word spread that Jincy was good at telling fortunes. And somehow, the Tarleton twins got wind of it, and were anxious to entertain Scarlett.

Jincy put down her tray and walked over to the trio. But the twins were too liquored up and too intent on impressing the pretty, vivacious Miss O'Hara, so of course they were unreadable. But when Scarlett put her hand in hers, she looked straight into her eyes, and Jincy thought she could see straight through to the girl's soul. It took only a millisecond, before Jincy blurted out, "You will marry a dark haired man with a black mustache." She could have told Scarlett more than that brief bit of info, that this man would be her soul mate, and the only person in the world who would truly understand and appreciate her for what she was. She could have told her that she would love this man passionately, and be happy beyond her wildest dreams with him if only she'd let him into her life with an open heart. But Jincy knew her place, and besides, the girl yanked her hand away, obviously not pleased with what was foretold to her.

The twins, already well inebriated, roared with laughter at Scarlett's obvious disgust at Mammy Jincy's prediction, but when she rose abruptly and began walking swiftly away from them, they ran towards her and begged her forgiveness until she finally relented, and her spirits rose again.

It was a brief encounter, but Jincy had regretted for the rest of her life, or lives, actually, that she did not grab the foolish girl by her shoulders and shake some sense into her. She knew that Scarlett believed herself in love with Ashley Wilkes, the Blond One, as Jincy thought of him, a man whom she'd practically raised from childhood, and who she knew shared absolutely nothing in common with the practical, feisty O'Hara girl. Oh, why couldn't she have made young Scarlett choose another path in her love life? But things were certainly different in the nineteenth century from the way things were in the twenty-first. Slaves just didn't go around giving unsolicited advice to spoiled rich girls.

Then of course, the war came, Twelve Oaks was destroyed, and Jincy was free. She spent the rest of her days working at an orphanage in Kentucky. But she had never forgotten Scarlett O'Hara. She'd heard through county gossip that she did eventually marry the black haired man, a Mr. Rhett Butler, and that they had a daughter who was tragically killed in a riding accident at age four. And Jincy's gift told her that Scarlett hadn't really known she loved her husband until it was too late, and he'd apparently fallen out of love with her. She also knew that before their daughter died, Scarlett suffered a miscarriage, resulting from a fall down the stairs after becoming enraged with Rhett.

Jincy never did learn what happened to Scarlett and Rhett after that. When she tried to use the powers of the Gift to show her what their eventual fate was, it failed her. And now, in the year 2050, even her state of the art crystal ball would fog up after Rhett's "I don't give a damn". It saddened Jincy that she hadn't been able to intervene, to use her gift to possibly make their lives together happy instead of tragic. She'd wanted to be able to help people, like her mother did, and Scarlett and Rhett had provided her the opportunity, but she'd been unsuccessful in turning their lives around.

And maybe, just maybe, that was why she was living her third life, instead of moving onto an afterlife, the one she believed in. Perhaps she had unfinished business, and it was preventing her from joining her parents in the promised land. The world Jincy lived in was full of great beauty, of loving, happy people, and wonderful memories. That's why she knew there was a heaven. She also lived in a world full of ugly, horrible things and evil people. That's how she knew there was a hell. She believed herself to be a good person, and while she may have to go through Purgatory first, she felt her final destination would be Heaven. But the obsession with her failure to help Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, and save lives in the process, was possibly what was holding her back, forcing her to live life after life in this world instead of moving on to the next.

It was getting late, and Jincy was tired. She removed her space suit and shimmied into a light night gown. She lifted the glass cover of her bed case where her dog, Beasley, was already sleeping, slipped in, and closed the cover. As she shut her eyes and snuggled up to Beasley, she realized how exhausting it was thinking back so many years to her first life. But as she drifted into sleep, her dreams brought her into her second one.

TBC…

I promise the next chapter will have more "futuristic" elements, and cover all of The MW's requirements, which are:

Three things I want in my fic:

1. A space ship

2. Tight jumpsuits of state-of-the-art fabric

3. A bionic dog

Three things I don't want.

1. No 'fiddle-dee-dee's, please

2. No blushing or fainting or any other demure behavior

3. No aliens

A time period during which it takes place: The Future

And also, lots more Scarlett and Rhett to come. I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I think it will flow better if it's in about three chapters. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own GWTW or Harry Potter (I know you're wondering, "Harry Potter?!")

Jincy's first life ended in 1900, when she was a hundred years old, and her second life began almost immediately after, in the middle of a thunderstorm in Mobile, Alabama. Born to gypsies whose lifestyle and low financial means wouldn't allow them to properly care for her, she was given up for adoption. Her adoptive parents were very well off, and social climbing members of elite Mobile society. They lived in a Victorian mansion on a prestigious street in the best part of town. Now that they had an infant daughter in the house, their social prominence, they thought, would only flourish. And Mrs. Bennett, busy with a calendar full of teas, lunches with the ladies, and careful attention to planning dinner menus and decorating her beautiful home, had the luxury of a nanny to care for her baby.

The child's given name was Virginia Cecelia Bennett, and they called her Ginny for short. But when she was two years old and had begun to speak somewhat coherently, she told anyone who would listen that her name wasn't Ginny, it was Jincy. And so, Jincy she became from that time on.

As her personality began to take form, the Bennett's were disappointed with the person she was becoming. On the outside, she was rather plain, which disturbed Mrs. Bennett, because she had been a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty with a magnificent figure, and the fact that her daughter was plain, she felt, was a negative reflection on herself. But on the inside, Jincy was far from plain. Unlike her first life, her gift made its presence very early. It started with her doing things like pointing to the front door, right before a visitor knocked, and knowing where to find things that someone in the household had lost. Then later, it became embarrassing, when she'd say to one of Mrs. Bennett's prim friends, "Your husband gambles all of the time, doesn't he, and you don't like it one bit!"

As incidents like this occurred with more and more frequency, they were sorry they'd adopted her at all, and thought that maybe her gypsy birth mother had been a witch, or at any rate, a person who was even more ill bred than they had previously known.

Things became progressively worse as Jincy started school. The other children picked up on Jincy's ability to read minds and predict future happenings very quickly, and they teased her mercilessly. When her teachers spoke harshly to the Bennett's that she was a "devil child", they severely scolded her, until she withdrew into a quiet shell, where she would remain for many years.

At the age of 17, Jincy was finished school, and therefore, expected to marry. She'd been introduced to a young man of 25, who was a son of the Bennett's friends. The man's parents had been anxious to marry him off, in hopes of taming his wild, spoiled ways, and had threatened him with disinheritance if he failed to settle down. The Bennett's were ready to be rid of Jincy, and the burden they'd felt with her almost all of her life. And so, with no regard to Jincy's opinion on the matter, the marriage was arranged quickly, and before she knew it, Jincy became Mrs. Hubert Williams.

The marriage was rocky from the start, as Hubert (Bert), did everything but settle down. He'd spend every night in saloons, and come stumbling home in the wee hours of the morning. He had a violent temper, and accused Jincy of seeking the company of other men while he was gone during the work day. One night, in a drunken state, he raised his hand to Jincy and slapped her hard in the face. From that point on, Jincy was a changed woman. It was almost as if Bert had slapped her awake, after she'd been in a deep sleep. All her life she'd put up with people like her parents, her teachers, and Bert, who'd expect her to be something she wasn't, refused to let her be herself, and treated her as if she were a freak, and now, it was over. After Bert drifted into a drunken sleep, where she knew a lion roaring in his ear wouldn't wake him, she quickly packed a valise, grabbed a wad of cash she had stashed in a cupboard, and fled.

After roaming around a few days, hitching rides here and there, she'd met up with a team of vagabonds who'd travel from town to town with the circus. There were tight rope walkers, flying trapeze artists, clowns, and acrobats. Jincy didn't possess any of these talents, but soon found her niche as a fortune teller in the freak shows. In every town, the freak shows garnered lots of revenue for the circus, and people of all ages came to see the boy with the alligator skin, the bearded lady, the 800 lb. man, and the world's tallest woman. Jincy wasn't technically a freak, but she was able to read minds and predict future happenings, so she was a hit. Advertised as "Madame Jincy", her customers were impressed so much that she created quite a sensation in every town, and she fit right in. Her employers were happy to have her as part of their "family", and Jincy, feeling a kinship with the freaks and the other interesting people of the circus, felt more at home and loved than she had in her whole life.

She continued living her circus life for several decades, when one day, she was contacted by an attorney, who informed her that her husband, whom she'd never bothered to divorce, had died on a barstool, and Jincy was set to inherit all of his money. Though she hated to leave her circus family, she'd been suffering with arthritis, and the fast paced rigor of traveling was wearing her out. But even though she no longer needed the money, she still felt the need to work, and had a strong desire to help people. She found a job at a radio station as a phone in psychologist. Of course, she had no degree in psychology, but "Dr. Jincy", with her natural common sense and her gift, was able to counsel her callers far better than any highly paid shrink.

Jincy settled into a comfortable house in Natchez, Mississippi, just blocks away from the radio station. Her radio show ran from seven to ten o'clock, so her days were free. She was not especially happy, but she was content, and at least she was free to be herself. But, sometimes, when she was working peacefully in her garden, her mind drifted, and frequently, it drifted to her other life, the life she had before this one. She'd always known she'd had a previous life, and as she'd gotten older, she could remember it more and more clearly. And the one part of her first life that stood out, was the fact that she'd had an opportunity to dramatically improve the course of several lives, and she'd failed. As a result of her failing, lives were lost, and despite the fact that she'd helped so many people in this lifetime, she couldn't shake not having helped Scarlett and Rhett Butler. She felt she had been somehow chosen to help them, but time and circumstance prevented it.

Jincy's last years in life two were spent in a pristine assisted living center. As in her first life, she lived to be a hundred, and died in the year 2000.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a Saturday morning in 2050, and Jincy awoke from a restless sleep and rubbed her eyes. At almost the same time, Beasley stretched his front paws forward and yawned awake. Jincy smiled down at her beloved friend, and wondered how she could ever live life without him.

She'd found him 20 years ago, after witnessing a gruesome accident, where a large group of people on Segways stampeded through the city streets, and trampled over the poor little homeless puppy, until he was literally crushed. Not one of the riders looked back, or even seemed to notice him, but Jincy, sitting at a nearby café window, choked on her coffee and ran outside in tears after what she'd just seen. She removed her jacket, wrapped it around the puppy's crushed body, and ran him over to a veterinarian who she knew could work miracles with animals. She prayed that he could help this one.

Dr. Boston laid a hand on the puppy's head and closed his eyes. "He can live," he said, "but I will have to reconstruct his body." By that, he meant that he would go through dozens of donated parts he had stored from people whose beloved pets had passed on, and piece him back together. "Do whatever you have to do, Brian, money is no object," Jincy told him, because by now, she'd fallen in love with the pup.

It took him several hours, but the doctor was able to make him look like a dog again. But he was no ordinary dog, to say the least. A mutt in the true sense of the word, he had the tail and hind quarters of a Dalmatian, the front legs of a Golden Retriever, and the body of a Basset Hound. His Bull Dog head was salvageable, so he was able to keep it. Except that part of his brain was severed. But as luck would have it, one of the donated parts at the clinic was a human brain, so the doctor melded it together with the good part of the puppy's brain. Some of his other limbs needed enhancement for them to work, so mechanical parts were added to his legs and body.

When he fully recovered, because of his mechanical enhancements, he was able to jump 30 feet in the air, and leap across small ponds. But the biggest change in him was that he was as smart as a human being. He quickly learned the English language, and Jincy was able to communicate with him as she would a person. But for some reason, he couldn't talk back, and wouldn't even bark (though that probably would have been beneath him). Maybe he was still, even after all of these years, shell shocked from the accident, leaving him speechless, Jincy thought. But that didn't matter to her. Beasley was her companion, her best friend, and he was able to get his point across in other ways. Jincy thought that no other creature on earth could be better than Beasley – he had the heart and loyalty of a dog, and the intellect of a human.

Jincy held Beasley close and kissed his forehead. Today, she decided, was going to be a glorious day. Even though she'd had a restless sleep, she was not tired. She felt in her bones that today was a day where she would accomplish something wonderful. She'd felt that way before in the past, and every time she'd felt that way, she'd been right – she HAD been able to do major things. What those major things would be this time, she didn't know yet, the vision hadn't appeared to her, but she was excitedly anticipating whatever was in store for her.

She was glad it was Saturday. On weekends, she took a break from her work. She created and owned an online dating website and blog, and she was world famous for it. She matched thousands of couples successfully over the years, more than any other dating service in the world. And the reason she was so successful, of course, was because she was able to read between the lines of what someone said they wanted in a mate. Yes, she had them fill out the obligatory online forms, asking a person's age, education level, hobbies, interests, etc. blah, blah, blah. What Jincy found, is when it got down to it, none of that mattered. She KNEW how to match which man up with which woman. She knew, because she let her gift tell her who would be happy together. She'd laugh sometimes, when she'd read a woman's list of what she wanted in a man, "High income level, master's degree, no baggage, likes to travel, good looking….." – then she'd match her up with a man who was none of those things, and get an email six months later from the woman thanking Jincy for joining her with the man of her dreams and inviting Jincy to the wedding!

She also wrote a daily column, "Dear Jincy", where she'd post advice on her website from a few of the readers who would write her with problems from their love lives. Again, Jincy used her gift to advise them correctly, and more than once she made headlines from her excellent counsel that dramatically improved the life of a reader.

Her website and blog had gotten so popular around five years ago, that she made the talk show circuit, and video clips of her interviews were shown on every screen across the world. As a result, she began getting mobbed and felt like she could no longer lead a normal life. When space ships had gotten down to a reasonable price, she bought hers, and lived in space with Beasley ever since.

Living a solitary life wasn't so bad since she had Beasley to keep her company. She had her ship decorated in warm shades of gold, burgundy, and sage green, and it was very cozy. But sometimes, when she floated around and let her mind wander, she missed some of the people she'd met through her life on earth.

Life number three, compared to her first life as a slave, and her second one with her unloving parents and abusive husband, was the definitely the best one. Born in the year 2000 to college professors who were very unconventional, her given name was Sunshine Freedom. They encouraged her individuality and independence, and when she was old enough to know her name, asked if she wanted to change it. Without hesitation, she said yes, she did, she wanted it changed to Jincy. They were proud of her gift, and encouraged her to develop it. When she started school, the other kids again teased her and called her a witch, but her parents were caring and astute enough to remove her from the school. Her mother rearranged her teaching schedule at the University so that she could home school Jincy, until she was ready for high school.

When Jincy was 14, she was invited to join the new, prestigious Hogwart's School of Divination. One did not need to be a witch or a wizard to be accepted into the school, but the gift of extra sensory perception was a requirement. So, Jincy moved to the London to join the school, and her teary eyed parents were very proud as they saw her off, but knew they would miss her dearly.

Jincy was an excellent student, and learned ways to enhance her already well developed talent. She made many friends who had the gift in common, and she felt a strong kinship with them. One particular friendship she made was with Brian Boston, a talented student who had a very rare gift. He had an understanding of animals. Well, more than an understanding – _he could read their minds_. All he had to do was lay a hand on them, and he knew what they were feeling. That made him a naturally budding veterinarian, and he planned to go to vet school after finishing Divination School. He and Jincy were fast friends, and enjoyed each other's company hanging around Diagon Alley, and later, over drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. At 18, Jincy knew that Brian found her attractive and thought that maybe would have liked to be more than just friends, but he had never asked her on an actual date, so she soon dismissed that assumption. On her part, Jincy thought he was extremely attractive, and sometimes when he looked at her, she felt weak in the knees. But she never entertained the thought of him as a potential boyfriend or a lover. She just assumed they would be going their separate ways, she to a career in matchmaking, and he onto vet school.

They did go their separate ways, and didn't meet up again until Jincy brought him the severely injured Beasley. When Beasley was recovering, they talked, and it was like they hadn't even been apart, and Jincy felt the weakening of the knees again, but she chalked it off to the events of the day, and relief of the puppy being saved. Except for an occasional email here and there, they had basically lost contact.

So…it was Saturday. "What are we going to do today, Beasley?" Beasley rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could tell that Jincy had something up her sleeve, and he worried that she was going to attempt to do something where she would be in way over her head. "Shall we look at the crystal ball again?" Beasley sighed. It was no use. Jincy had it in her head to shake things up today, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Let's see what Scarlett and Rhett are up to." She drifted over to the crystal, put her hands on the glass, and peered in. Nothing. It was still set in the year 1873, at precisely the time it always fogged up, so that should not have been surprising. "Maybe we'll back up a little, like say, a year earlier." She hit rewind until it landed where Scarlett and Rhett were having their confrontation on the stairs. Jincy winced. "Oh, no, not that part…too depressing." She backed up just a bit further, and landed at a part in their lives she hadn't seen before. Rhett was in Charleston with Bonnie, visiting his mother, and Scarlett was home in Atlanta. She'd just found out she was pregnant, and was wondering if Rhett would be home before she had the baby.

"Such a shame…if only they would have behaved just a little differently then, things wouldn't have turned out so tragically. If only I could have helped them. But it was the wrong time for me to be able to do anything."

_The wrong time…the wrong time_. What was the right time? Then it hit her. Now. _Now was the right time. _Jincy's jaw flew wide open in amazement of her idea. She had such a look of excitement on her face that Beasley's jaw flew open too, and his brows came together.

"I'll go back and help them, Beasley! I can do it! By using my gift and from what I learned in Divination School, I know I can do it!"

She turned somersaults in the air, and laughed wildly in anticipation of what she was going to do. She was scared, excited, apprehensive, nervous, but happy…happy like she hadn't been in a long time.

She flew to her computer and began typing a list of things she needed to prepare for her trip. She only had one chance to make things right, and she'd be damned if she was going to blow it.

TBC…

Ok, I know I said it before, but I PROMISE to have lots of Scarlett and Rhett in the next chapter. I know I went way off of the GWTW theme with this chapter, but it was necessary to set up the next. I hope you like the story so far, and thank you for your patience. I have the next chapter (which will hopefully be the last) in my head, and I just have to write it, so it will be posted soon. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own GWTW or Harry Potter.

She was all set, except for what she would be wearing. No way would she relent to dressing in traditional 1870's dress in order to blend in. She wasn't expecting anyone to see her. She drifted over to her wardrobe of jumpsuits made of the finest, state of the art material. She'd purchased many of them at the Lunar Plaza Mall on her last stop at the space station. She decided to go with a green one, because the green would complement her eyes.

Once she put the outfit on, she moved in front of her three way mirror and admired her reflection. The jumpsuit fit like a glove. It was skintight, like all of the others in her closet. In this life, Jincy was a rare, striking beauty. Her parents had been from very diverse backgrounds, and as a result, Jincy had flawless skin the color of honey, long, silky dark hair, full red lips and hazel eyes. At 5'11", she was statuesque, and with her height and looks, she was the woman who owned a room when she walked into it. Full breasts, a tiny waist, and legs for days and days, and you had Jincy…the epitome of a 2050's model woman. Even at fifty years old, she could still turn the men's heads. Her years of living in space with its lack of gravity gave her the smooth skin of a woman many years younger. Yet, she had the wisdom and experience of a woman her age.

Everything was ready. She knew precisely the date and time she would travel back to. She had to go at nighttime, when they would both be asleep. Talking to those two when they were awake would be impossible. They were both stubborn and headstrong, and would never believe her if she tried to reason with them. No, the only way to get through to Scarlett and Rhett was to talk to them while they were asleep.

Luckily, she still had the pills she'd purchased years ago from a little shop in Diagon Alley that would help her reach her destination. She laughed to herself when she thought about books written about time travel, that they would usually involve a time machine. There were no such things as time machines! Time travel was just a state of mind. If one had a gift, it was possible with the right degree of concentration, and the time travel pills, with their relaxing effects, definitely helped.

Her flight kit on her back, Jincy swallowed two pills, and concentrated. Just as she was starting to fade away, Beasley grabbed onto her and buried his head on her chest. "Don't worry, Beasley! I'll be back before you know it. I'll need you to hold down the ship while I'm gone. You can do that can't you?" Reluctantly, Beasley nodded his head and released his paws from around her neck. "I'll be fine, I promise!" Jincy said, and then closed her eyes again and concentrated. And in just a few seconds, she went from one world to quite another.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she opened her eyes and found herself in the parlor of Rhett's mother's house in Charleston, she quietly rejoiced -- it worked…hooray! Carefully, she made her way up the stairs and towards the door to what she knew was the bedroom where Rhett was sleeping. She slowly pushed the door open and made her way into the room. In no way was she prepared for what she saw.

Lying on his stomach with just a sheet to cover him from the waist down was the sleeping Rhett Butler. GOD was he ripped! The muscles in his back and shoulders were so well defined, and his arms, which were positioned partly on top of his pillow, had biceps and triceps as she'd never seen before, even in their current state of relaxation. His deeply tanned skin contrasted with the whiteness of the sheets. When he moved slightly, Jincy stifled a gasp, but a startled breath still escaped her throat, and this caused Rhett to wake. He blinked his eyes open, and turned around on his back, then sat straight up and looked curiously at Jincy.

Oh no! This was terrible! She was supposed to talk to him while he was asleep! Now how would she explain herself? But just as she was having these thoughts, she shrieked aloud and covered her mouth as her eyes once again took in Rhett's form. _He was like a Greek god!_ His brown chest was powerful, covered in a mass of black hair, and his waist was tight and narrow. The sheet fell just below his hip bones, giving Jincy a view of six pack abs. Oh! That meant that he had no bottoms on…he was naked! She was standing in front of a naked Rhett Butler! Oh, but they didn't make men like this anymore! She could tell his body was a result of superior genes and physical exercise that came from life's experiences…not by lifting weights in a gym, like so many narcissistic men in the 21st century did. _Hold on to yourself, girl,_ Jincy told herself. _Remember why you're here…why you came all this way._

"Who, pray tell, are you?" Rhett asked as he continued to stare at Jincy, his eyes raking her figure. _He's undressing me with his eyes!_ Jincy thought as she stared back at him. _He's the naked one, and it's me who feels undressed! _ But how would she respond to him? How could she communicate with him without raising questions that would be nearly impossible to answer? Luckily, Rhett unwittingly provided a solution.

"I've dreamed of beautiful women before, but you…you're somehow different from the lot."

"Yes!" Jincy said, relieved. "You're dreaming! You created me in your sleep."

"Well, then," Rhett said smiling, as he reclined against the pillows with his hands clasped behind his head. "I guess I'll just lay back and enjoy my creation."

He certainly is a cocky one…and a challenge, Jincy thought. Well, to hell with it. She might as well stop hesitating and just come out with it. "There's something you need to need to know about Scarlett. She loves you, but she doesn't know it yet. And if you don't realize that soon and stop hiding your feelings for her, it will be tragic."

At the mention of Scarlett, Rhett removed his hands from behind his head and leaned forward. "How could you know the inner workings of my wife?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, so just trust that I do."

Rhett folded his arms but stayed leaning forward. "As charming as your suggestion is that Scarlett harbors a secret love for me, so secret that she, herself, is not privy to that sacred sentiment, I believe I have greater knowledge that she loves Ashley Wilkes."

"No…she doesn't! She only thinks she does. You see, she's just holding onto a feeling she's had since she was a young girl. It's just a habit she's yet to let go of. You know how Scarlett is…she doesn't understand the complexities of mind, not even her own. But you…you do understand her. You have to somehow make her realize that she doesn't love Ashley. You have to let down your guard and let her see how much you love her. And I promise she'll come around to you."

Rhett let out a cynical laugh. "I'm afraid I won't be persuaded to let Scarlett O'Hara sharpen her pretty claws on my heart by confessing my undying love for her. I have a keen interest in protecting my vanity from further wrath of that green-eyed vixen."

"Then you're a fool! And a coward!" cried Jincy. "And you're just as stubborn and bull-headed as your wife!" She felt like she was taking a gamble speaking to Rhett this way, but she only had one chance to possibly make things right. She continued on. "How has this been working for you? How has concealing your true feelings for her helped your situation? Tell her, Rhett! Take the plunge…let her know that you love her.

Jincy expected a mocking reply, but surprisingly, she didn't get it. Instead, Rhett gave her an admiring look. "You really are a modern woman, aren't you? You're not afraid to say what's on your mind, that's certain, and it's very refreshing." He smiled at her appreciatively.

"Well, think about what I said, then." Jincy started to turn toward the door.

"I guess all good things must come to an end, and this dream is no exception," Rhett said, yawning. "But know that you are more than welcome to visit me in my dreams any night," he smiled wickedly.

As she made her way to the door, Jincy could feel Rhett's eyes staring holes in her. _He's checking out my ass_, she smiled to herself. _I still got it._

Next stop was on the other end of the hall. Bonnie's room was next to Mrs. Eleanore's. She walked over to the child who was sound asleep. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hewwo," Bonny whispered back in her sleep with her baby voice.

"I have something to tell you, precious. Your daddy loves you very much, and he'll do anything to make you happy. I know you know that, but do you know something else? He's going to get you a pony."

"A pony! Oh, boy!"

"But listen to me carefully, precious. When you ride that pony, you mustn't let him jump. Do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Because the pony's legs will be too short for jumps. Maybe when you are older, like when you are six years old, you can make small jumps with him. But for now, you must promise me that you won't jump, or else, your daddy will not get you the pony." Well, that was a little white lie, but it was for a very good reason, so that made it okay. "Do you promise?"

"I pwomise," Bonnie said sleepily.

"Good girl," Jincy said, smoothing Bonnie's hair. Children were so cooperative and trusting. They had yet to be affected by life.

But as she walked down the stairs back down to the parlor, Jincy knew that her most difficult task was yet to come. She had to talk some sense into the stubborn and headstrong Scarlett O'Hara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip to Atlanta lasted exactly 45 seconds. The flight kit she wore on her back was primarily a flying device, and the speed of the flight allowed her to arrive at the front of the huge mansion without being noticed. She opened the heavy front door (which she correctly assumed was rarely locked), and headed on to Scarlett's gaudily decorated bedroom. She was beginning to breathe a sigh of relief, when she heard a shrill voice cry out, "Who's there?"

She recognized the voice right away as being Scarlett's. Why, oh why did she have to be awake at this hour! Jincy quickly let herself into Scarlett's bedroom and shut the door before she called out again and possibly woke the whole household.

"It's just me, Mammy Jincy." Jincy knew of no other way to greet Scarlett now that she was already awake, so she chose the direct approach.

"Mammy Jincy? The Wilkes' old mammy?" Scarlett didn't quite believe it, but she thought she recognized something familiar with the woman. What it was that was familiar, she had no idea. "But…you don't look like her!"

"People seldom look the same in dreams, Dear," Jincy said, deciding to use the dream bit on Scarlett as she did with Rhett.

"So, I'm dreaming?" Scarlett didn't feel like she was dreaming. She felt wide awake, in fact. But she knew from past experience that she was prone to dreaming very vividly. The dream of her ancestors' encouragement after she returned to Tara during the war seemed very real. And, there was no denying her dreams of being cold and hungry while running in the mist had an eerie reality to them.

"Yes, you're dreaming. I'm appearing to you in your dream, Scarlett, to give you some important advice. You need to let go of Ashley Wilkes, and realize that it's Rhett that you love."

Scarlett sat up in her bed and thrust out her lip. Dream or no dream, what right did this woman have to tell her what to do?

"Wipe that impudent look off your face, Missy! For once in your life, think honestly about your feelings!" Jincy felt like taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her like she wished she'd done so many years ago back in her first life when Scarlett was fifteen.

Scarlett stared at her as if she were the most obnoxious person she'd ever met. But, she grudgingly listened to this woman in her dreams proclaiming to be Mammy Jincy.

Jincy knew she had to keep things simple with Scarlett, and make her think with her gut. "Remember when you met Ashley at the mill the day of his birthday party? How did that make you feel? Did you feel mad, passionate love for him then?"

Putting her judgment of Mammy Jincy's presumptuous behavior aside, Scarlett grudgingly admitted to herself that Ashley's touch hadn't sparked any emotion within her except that of friendship.

"And later, when Rhett carried you up the stairs, why do you think you…enjoyed that night so much? Could it be that you perhaps love him?"

Scarlett's jaw dropped wide open and was about to issue an angry retort at Mammy Jincy's rude brazenness, when she stopped herself, and thought for a moment.

Jincy, reading her mind, answered the question before Scarlett could. "See, you do love him! And guess what, he loves you too, but he'd rather die than tell you, because he knows you'd use his love against him."

Scarlett answered quickly this time. "Oh, Rhett doesn't love me, he just 'wants' me."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong, my dear. Do you think Rhett would have married a woman he didn't love?" Scarlett's slanted brows came together as if contemplating this idea, and before she could answer, Jincy headed towards the door, thinking that she'd better get out of there while she was slightly ahead.

"You chew on that for awhile. And when Rhett does come back home, PLEASE greet him with some semblance of wifely affection."

Racing down the stairs and out of the front door, Jincy prepared herself for the trip back to 2050. She'd done all she could to fix the lives of the Butler's. Now it was all in their hands.

TBC very soon…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own GWTW or Harry Potter.

Rhett awoke the next morning only vaguely remembering his "dream" of a beautiful and exotic, but unusual woman. He did not recollect the conversation they had, but he did have a strong feeling of wanting to go home. He wasted no time in packing up Bonnie and catching the next train back to Atlanta.

Scarlett, however, remembered exactly what had transpired the night before. She wasn't sure if the spirit of Mammy Jincy had appeared to her, or if she had actually conjured her up in the dream, but she didn't dwell on it for long. More important to her were the ideas that had been implanted in her head – thoughts that she had never previously considered.

She sat up in bed and wondered…could it be that she really did love Rhett? No, it wasn't possible! She loved Ashley…of course she did! She always had and always would! But…that afternoon at the mill…well, Ashley was holding her in his arms and all she felt was…history…and friendship. That was it. It felt like she was just hugging a friend. But that was just one time. Surely if he held her again, she'd feel differently. Wouldn't she?

Not accustomed to deep introspection, her head began to ache. To clear her mind, she rose and walked over to her dresser, sat down, and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The image of her pretty face usually perked her spirits. But her face was pale, and her thoughts instantly went to the child she was carrying. Oh, her baby! She smiled at herself in the glass, and her cheeks seemed to color a bit. She had visited Dr. Meade a week ago, and she'd told no one about her pregnancy. She was so happy this time! She wanted to share the news! She wanted to scream it out to the world that she was going to have a baby. She would be so good to this one! And, she was encouraged to be a better mother to the three she already had. But she hadn't told anyone. She was waiting. Waiting for…what?

Rhett. Rhett! She wanted to share the news with him, wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him and let him hold her tight as she told him. He would be happy, wouldn't he? He loved children, especially his own. Oh, if only he were here! If only she could share this wonderful news with him, share this happy news with her husband that she loved so much. Loved so much?

Yes, she did love Rhett! She loved him passionately, with every fiber of her being! Oh, a woman never loved a man as much as she loved Rhett! God, why was she such a fool as to believe she could love a man as weak as Ashley? Ashley…he was nothing to her! Just an image left over from her girlhood. Ha! To hell with him! Melanie could have him. Melanie was too good for him! Oh, she regretted the years she'd wasted on Ashley Wilkes. Why, she could have been happy with Rhett all of these years!

She excitedly washed up and dressed. As she was pinching her cheeks, a thought slowly occurred to her. Did Rhett really love her? Or, did he just want her as he had always told her? She shook her head. No, she would not accept that. Rhett had to love her, because she loved him. She would not accept him not loving her. If he didn't, she had ways to make him fall in love with her. But…Rhett was different than all of the other men she'd known. He didn't succumb to the feminine tricks that worked with other men. Her smile quickly faded to a look of panic. Then a coolness took over her. There had never been a man she couldn't get, once she'd set her mind upon him.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of hooves and wheels hitting the pathway outside. She quickly made her out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Coming to greet her were little feet running up toward her.

"Mother!" Bonnie shouted out to her. "I missed you dreadfully!"

"Oh, darling, I missed you too! Oh, Bonnie, my baby!" She hugged her daughter tightly and rocked her in her arms.

"Mother, Daddy said he's going to get me a pony! But I'm not going to jump with him until I'm these many," Bonnie said, holding up six fingers. "And, Gran'ma gave me a kitten!"

Scarlett laughed and kissed the child's cheek before she ran upstairs to Mammy.

Down at the bottom of the staircase was Rhett. He looked up, saw her and swept off his hat in a wide gesture, bowing as he did. When she met his dark eyes, her heart leaped. But then he looked at her with a quizzical, uncertain look.

"I look pale, don't I?" was all Scarlett could manage to shake out.

"Actually, Mrs. Butler, you don't," Rhett said, with his eyebrows coming together. "You're glowing, in fact."

Surprised, Scarlett said, "Really? I mean, you can tell there's something – different – about me?"

Rhett's jaw dropped in a rare, unguarded moment, as he ran up the steps two at a time to meet her. He sucked in his breath suddenly and his eyes went rapidly over her. He took a quick step toward her and put a hand on her arm. "Scarlett…do you mean you're –"

"I am Rhett…I'm going to have a baby."

"You – you're actually happy about it, aren't you?" Rhett asked hoarsely.

Suddenly, it came all pouring out of her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh Rhett, I'm so happy, I could just dance and dance and never stop! And I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find you! I thought you may still be at your mother's, but I wasn't sure, and I was just hoping and hoping that you'd come home soon. And darling, I just realized that I love you so! I believe I've loved you for years and only just realized it this morning! And I don't give a rap about Ashley…he's so weak! But I don't want to even talk about him, I just want to know if you think you could ever love me? Because I love you, Rhett, and if you don't love me, well, I don't know what I'll do, but please, darling, please try to…"

She rambled on and on, not noticing Rhett's startled expression, until he put a hand gently to her lips. "Darling," he said, lifting her chin so her eyes could meet his. "I've been gone for three months. Aren't you going to give your husband a kiss hello?" he smiled.

Seeing love in his eyes, Scarlett joyously threw her arms around his neck. Rhett crushed her body to his and buried his face in her hair, whispering his love to her. Then his lips quickly found hers as he kissed her deeply. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before he started a new kiss, then another, then another. "My God!" he said finally, his eyes twinkling. "If I keep kissing you like this, your lips will soon tire of mine."

"Oh no!" Scarlett answered back. "Remember, you once told me that I needed kissing, needed it badly? Well, I'm sure I still do!" she smiled, and initiated another kiss.

Laughing, Rhett swooped her up in his arms. "Let's get you upstairs and to bed, Mrs. Butler. I need to take care of you in your delicate condition."

"Oh, Rhett, I'm hardly an invalid! I don't need to go to back to sleep already!"

"Who said sleep? I just said I'm going to take care of you…VERY good care of you," he grinned, in hungry anticipation of their reconciliation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the comfort of her space ship, Jincy smiled approvingly at what she saw in her crystal ball, having just witnessed the scene with Scarlett and Rhett on the stairs. She looked away from the crystal, because she was starting to feel intrusive, and felt pretty confident that her visit back in time had helped the Butlers. Jincy was, however, only human, and curiosity got the better of her. After a minute, she took a quick peek back, and saw Scarlett and Rhett in their huge bed, ripping off each other's clothes. "Yipee!" Jincy shouted, immediately pressing the crystal's stop button.

She fast forwarded up to the point where it had always fogged up, where Rhett gave his "I don't give a damn" line to Scarlett. But, that scene was replaced with another scene of Scarlett sitting on the front porch, rocking her baby, as Rhett cooed to his son from behind her with his hand on her shoulder. How happy they looked! Then Jincy, a little nervously, went ahead ten years. This scene took place inside in the parlor. Everyone was dressed up, as if going to a ball. Scarlett and Rhett were there, and Rhett was standing behind Scarlett whispering in her ear, probably vulgarities, judging from Scarlett's shocked expression, but then she would inevitably turn to giggles. Ella was looking very refined and elegant, and Wade was shy but handsome, in his expensive tuxedo. The youngest son, a mirror image of Rhett, was too young to attend the ball, but he moved in and out of the shadows, playing mischievous pranks where he could.

Jincy breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Bonnie coming down the stairs. Beautiful and vivacious, it was clear that she would be the belle of the ball, and was the apple of her parents' eyes.

Realizing that her mission had been a complete success, Jincy snapped the ball off. Finally, she could feel at peace with herself, feeling very proud that she'd been able to direct the Butler's to a happy life. Now, perhaps, when this life came to an end, she could move on to the promised land, and join her parents, both sets of them (from her first and third lives – the couple from her second life she did not consider real parents).

Jincy gathered Beasley and held him close. "We did it, Beasley!" she said. But oddly, she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would. Yes, sure, she helped Scarlett and Rhett and probably was responsible for saving Bonnie's life, and that was not a thing to be taken lightly, but…somehow, it didn't seem like enough. Judging from her previous lives, she'd live to be a hundred again, so she was only half way though this life. Now that she'd achieved the one goal she'd had so long, what was left? Why did her life now seem so empty?

As if reading her mind, Beasley gestured toward the computer. When Jincy had been traveling, she'd received a call from someone. Squinting at the screen, she saw that it was Brian Boston, her old friend from Hogwart's, and the vet that had saved Beasley's life. His only message had been, "I've been thinking of you," but Jincy thought she'd detected something in his eyes that was more than friendship.

As Jincy gazed at his image on the screen, she knew something had awakened within her when she saw Rhett's body barely hidden under the sheets. It was like she'd been asleep, and now she knew that she needed more in her life than just the friendship of Beasley. She needed…well, she needed a man.

Had she, like Scarlett, been harboring an unknown love for a man? In Scarlett's case it had been Rhett Butler, but in Jincy's case…Brian Boston? Brian? Yes, Brian! And maybe, just maybe, he loved her too?

Without stopping to think any longer, Jincy punched in Brian's number on the computer, as Beasley smiled and wagged his tail. Brian picked up immediately and saw Jincy's face on his screen. "Jincy!" he said smiling broadly. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. How are you?"

Seeing that look in his eyes, she knew…the way she ALWAYS knew, that he loved her too. "Brian...darling…what are you doing for the next fifty years?"

THE END


End file.
